


Dolce

by rosenkrone



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Sayo helps Tsugumi in the cafe





	Dolce

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KELLY!!!!!!!!!

“Are you sure about this, Sayo-san?”  

 

“Of course, Hazawa-san.”  Sayo fumbles with the apron for a few moments, fingers just a little clumsier than normal as Tsugumi places one hand on her arm.  “I would not offer otherwise.”

 

Tsugumi studies her for a moment, a concerned expression on her face that soon melts into a soft smile as she realizes that Sayo is being completely serious.  “I really appreciate it.”

 

“I may not be able to assist with everything, but I will gladly help with whatever I am capable of.”  Averting her gaze from the bright smile, Sayo attempts to calm her racing heart. It does little good when Tsugumi suddenly pulls her into a hug.

 

“You’re a lifesaver.”  Tsugumi’s voice is slightly muffled against the fabric of Sayo’s shirt as she speaks.  the hug lingers, longer than necessary Sayo is certain, but it is not unwelcome.

 

Sayo hesitantly rests one hand on Tsugumi’s waist, awkwardly returning the embrace.  “I would hardly go that far.”

 

“But it’s true.”  Tsugumi steps back, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she giggles.  “With Sayo-san watching, how could I do anything but my best?”

 

Eyes wide, Sayo can only stare at Tsugumi, at a loss for words.  It is impossible to hide the heat that rushes to her cheeks as she is faced with a sunny smile that is directed solely at her.  After a few moments, Sayo manages to find her voice, words soft. “I only hope I will not be holding you back.”

 

“Now none of that, Sayo-san.”  Tsugumi grasps Sayo’s hands, squeezing lightly.  “I’m right here with you and I’ll teach you everything you need to know!”

 

The expression on Tsugumi’s face is so oddly serious and Sayo cannot help but feel touched by just how much faith Tsugumi has in her abilities.  Slowly, Sayo smiles, unable to stop the small bit of laughter that manages to escape. “So I will be learning from the best?”

 

Tsugumi’s brows raise in surprise.  “The best? I’m not sure I would say that.”

 

“Now, now, Hazawa-san.  I believe you just promised to show me everything that I need to know.”  Sayo gently squeezes Tsugumi’s hand, smiling as she watches Tsugumi struggle to put everything together.

 

Understanding dawns on Tsugumi’s face, a slight blush highlighting the freckles that are scattered along the bride of her nose.  “Sayo-san… Are you teasing me?” Tsugumi’s voice raises a few octaves, nearly becoming a squeak and Sayo thinks she might enjoy hearing this particular sound whenever possible.

 

Schooling her features, Sayo feigns innocence.  “I am only holding you to your word, Hazawa-san.”

 

“Oh, Sayo-san!”  Tsugumi pouts, poking at Sayo’s side in retaliation.  “Now I know you’re teasing me!”

 

“Perhaps.”  Sayo smiles, catching Tsugumi’s hand and lacing their fingers together, delighting in the way Tsugumi’s eyes widen in surprise.  “Though I do look forward to my training.”

 

“What?  Oh...” Tsugumi blinks, seeming to recall where they are in that moment.  She shakes her head slightly, hair falling around her face as she snaps out of her daze and meets Sayo’s gaze with an wry smile.  “Even if it’s you, Sayo-san, I won’t hold back.”

 

“Of course.  I expect nothing less, Hazawa-san.”  

 

The two of them make their way to the prep area where Sayo quickly learns that most tasks are indeed simple and straightforward, something that she appreciates.  Despite a few mishaps, she manages to pick up on the routine after a few tries, soaking up Tsugumi’s words of praise. The attention makes her work even harder, silently reciting the instructions to herself as she makes coffee, warms cups, and assists in plating desserts.

 

“Ah, Sayo-san, before you do that...”  Tsugumi interrupts Sayo before she can cut into the cake.  Arms wrap around Sayo’s waist and it is a miracle that she does not drop the knife that is currently in her hand when Tsugumi’s chin comes to rest along her shoulder..  Thankfully, Tsugumi does not seem to notice, too focused on guiding Sayo through the movements. “If you line it up just so, everything comes out so nicely!”

 

“Thank you, Hazawa-san.”  Voice quiet, Sayo stares straight ahead, trying not to focus on the warmth that surrounds her.  

 

The sound of the bells above the cafe door echo reach their ears and Tsugumi steps away, patting Sayo’s arm.  “You’re doing wonderful! I’ll come back for the cake after I take care of those two.”

 

After placing the slice of cake on a small plate, Sayo watches her go, slowly setting the knife down as she steadies her nerves.  Tsugumi rushes out to greet the customers, a lovely smile on her face and Sayo cannot help but observe her for a few moments, easily maneuvering through the cafe as she seats them and takes their orders all without missing a beat.  Aware that she is staring, Sayo turns away and begins to busy herself with tidying up the back area before she is caught.

 

The rest of the afternoon passes by all too quickly, though not without a stolen moment here and there that makes Sayo’s heart race.  She loses track of just how many times she becomes distracted by Tsugumi’s sweet smile and soft touch.

 

Soon the cafe clears out and Tsugumi slips the closed sign in place and slips the lock in place.  Leaning back against the door, she glances over at Sayo, her eyes practically sparkling in excitement.  “We did it!”

 

Sayo nods, refraining from saying that it was Tsugumi who did most of the hard work.  

 

“Now comes my favorite part!”  Tsugumi quickly makes her way to the back cooler, grabbing two plates as well as forks.  She holds the slice of cake as well as a fork out for Sayo, waiting until Sayo has taken a hold of them before eagerly bringing a forkful of cake to her own mouth.  Tsugumi’s eyes close in bliss and she lets out a pleased hum before turning her attention back to Sayo. “Go on, try some!”

 

Taking a small bite of cake, Sayo pauses as the taste of lemon and cream become more apparent.  

 

“Do you like it?”  Tsugumi bites her lip, studying Sayo’s reaction carefully.

 

Sayo takes another bite, wondering how something with such flavor can still be so light.  “I do. It’s quite delicious.”

 

Tsugumi scratches at her cheek, bouncing slightly on her toes.  “Really?”

 

“What is it, if you do not mind me asking?”

 

“It’s a lemon cream chiffon cake.”  Tsugumi pauses. “I made it yesterday, well my mother helped quite a bit, but it was my first time trying the recipe.  I was a little nervous.”

 

“No wonder it tastes so delicious.”  Sayo hides her smile as she takes another bite.  “If it was made with such care.”

 

“Sayo-san, don’t tease!”  

 

“I do hope that you would teach me how to make something similar to this one day.”

 

Tsugumi glances away, her cheeks pink.  “I think I would like that.”


End file.
